


The Last Mate

by ahsim_ynnad



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, soulmates can't lie to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: Bad at summaries, but I'm good with writing plotsRey just wanted to run away from the Mikaelson's, matter of fact, she really just didn't want anything to do with packs or soulmates.And ways to distinguish who your soulmates are,-You can't lie to your soulmates-Everytime you say their name your soulmate gets a  tingly feeling





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Avenger's Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541059) by [Superheroes101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheroes101/pseuds/Superheroes101). 



Rey was just there to have good time with the Mystic Falls pack, she hadn't seen them in a while, and since the Mikaelsons were away on business, she took the first night in New York to go clubbing with familiar faces, instead of staying in the small apartment she usually took up when in the city.

Half way through the night though, she found herself apart from the group, and at a bar- because she had completely forget she was there to order more drinks, talking with two girl from California.

It was interesting, she had been around the world with Nik, Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah, and while she was on the run from them but never to California. Which apparently was popular in the states.

\-----------

Clint was hammered, it hadn't been his intention, but the bartender plus the girl next to him made him continue taking shots as she accompanied him.

She ended up leaving, and Clint was back to drinking by himself, and talking to a couple strangers- the part that warned him about Steve's no drinking rule was gone, he was now just drinking to drink, and talking just to talk.

"-And that's crazy because I didn't reminder, penguins being in Africa..." Clint said to the man next to him, who listened intently to his story.

"There ain't no god damn way a penguin- of all things- is in Africa-"

"He's drunk, Carlos, give him a break." A girl giggle under Carlos' arm.

"No- no, Penguins don't live in Africa!" The man argued, and Clint felt offended.

"They do to!"

"And what about Happy Feet? You're telling me that's bullshit?" The man pointed out and Clint thought on in it. 

SHit, did they live in the Africa? 

"I'm talking about a different Penguin! Happy Feet lives- well I don't know his fucking address!" Clint slurred. 

"That's cause he's homeless!" The man yelled over the music and Clint frowned.

"He's not homeless! Penguins live outside!" He got up and looked at the man.

"That means their homeless!" The girl stated,a nd Clint sat down and blinked.

Penguins were homeless? Man they were hobos'

\--------------------

Rey smiled at the girls next to her.

"No way! And did they ever get caught?" The one on the left said, as they waited on the bar for the bartender to reach them again.

"No- ppftt- as soon as we heard the sirens we bolted." Rey said and felt her empty cup. 

"Here you go, ladies." The man said passing each of their drinks, and with a thanks he was gone.

"Well, it was nice talking to you- and meeting you." Rey said with a giggle and the Brunette smiled.

"Oh, I forgot I just met you- I swear it felt like we've talked forever." The brunette said, and Rey waved her off.

"I know! Right! Give me your arm!" The strawberry blonde said above the music, and she shrugged and listened sticking her arm out, for the girl to pull up her jacket sleeve, and write on her skin. "Call us if you're ever in California." She said and Rey smiled at that.

"I will, Lydia." She said reading the name on her arm.

"See ya."

With that the girls were out of the way and she had a clear view of two men yelling over- Happy Feet?

She stayed watching as the conversation escalated until the sandy blonde sat down and stared off as if he realized something horrible.

She watched the couple talking to the man, leave as the man was stuck in his head.

Rye figured she could check on the man.

"Hey you ok there man?" She asked the man holding his beer like life support, he blinked a couple times before he looked at her, and his eyes stayed on her a while, before Rey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You ok?"

He nodded and muttered out a, "yeah, just hobo penguins..." He said so softly, still looking dazed as he looked at her.

"Hobo- what? Did you have too much to drink?-"

The man shook his head a bit.

"Yea- must have- you- you just- you're beautiful." he said staring at her as she took the seat next to him, with a breathless laugh.

"Well, I guess we're both pretty out of it?" She joked, sipping the drink, as they laughed. Eventually it died down as Rey turned to him. "So... Hobo Penguins?" She prompted, and Clint chuckled, sipping another beer next to his now empty one.

"Hey, You don't get to judge me, on my-"

"Concern for penguins?" She asked, and he shook his head with an amused smile.

"Look, you weren't there, I wouldn't expect, someone who drinks-"

"Now you're judging me on my preference-

"I will if it's shit!" He said as they laughed, she called for the bartender to bring more drinks.

"Then show me what your preference is..." She asked in an alluring voice, and she heard him growl, and his eyes darkened.

\--------------------

 

Rey panted, as the man pushed her door open.

"Try not breaking stall, Happy Feet." She teased and he bit her lip as he lifted her up, giving her a chance to wrap her legs arm him.

"Mmh, still can't judge me, sweetheart." He said and she tilted her head in a laugh.

"What?" He question in a low voice, loving the laugh, as he dragged his nose down her neck, loving the smell of her. She laughed and hung onto him with her arm around his neck. 

"Hobo Penguins." She laughed and he smiled into her neck and kissed, he didn't bother stopping, hoping to find a place to fuck soon, with the way she was wrapped him, he wouldn't last longer, he did groan when they heard faint buzzing. "Is that mine or yours?" She whimpered as he nibbled lightly.

"Does it matter?" 

"You're right." She said and pulling him back into a kiss. "Let it go to voicemail."

It wouldn't stop, after the second call, Clint was growling, and huffed with annoyance.

"Maybe we can have some fun with it?" He said liking the idea that popped into his head.

She laughed and he chuckled.

"If I wanted to do that, I would've done with what I have at home." she joked, not actually having a vibrator, but his eyes lit up.

"There's an idea." She laughed and nodded.

"Ok, let's just get a couple drinks for the road."

"I don't think they'd give us drinks to take out-"

"Then shots." She said and the man smiled.

"Wha- no- I think we both had enough to kill a cow."

"Yeah, you have a point-"

"Like the fact we can talk straight is a miracle." He said and she laughed while nodding.

"Right! Watch, it'll hit us later, all the shots."

"Who says I don't feel it now?" The man said and Rey laughed as they walked toward the exit, Rey ignoring the confused look she got from Damon and Bonnie, not sober enough to look into it.

"Cause- Cause you're talking clearly!" She said and he turned to her as he was about to talk she gasped and walked three steps, and stole four shots. 'Run!" She said and man led a path for both of them to get through the exit.

They laughed running out, and it was a miracle, the shots stayed filled- well mostly.

"Here! To a night to remember!" She said and handed him for them to toast.

"You think we're going to remember?" He slurred, and took one of the shots.

"I'll make it memorable." She said waking at him with a smile, and down her second cup, his eyes darkened and grinned appeared on his face.

"I'll toast to that." He said and downed his second one.

\-----------------------------

 

They were on the bed after- maybe round four, stopping to laugh serval times, at stupid things or comments.

"I'm going to be hungover, for the next three days," 

"No- cause in the morning, I'm making the best hangover cure, it doubles as instant coffee." He said barely awake, looking up at her as he stayed laying down, with one hand around her waist and the other behind his head he could barely see her in the dim room, only thing giving light was a low street light across the apartment. and she chuckled.

"Well, thanks in advance, Clint." She said and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Say that again?" He mumbled almost surprised, and she mumbled back.

"Wha? Thanks?"

"My name." He slurred and she almost questioned why, but was too tired.

"Clint." She said, feeling him pull her closer, but snore lightly in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey woke up with someone tapping on her shoulder, and she groaned awake.

"Mila!" Caroline's voice rang in her ears, and she opened her eyes, and saw the blonde had a messy bun in with one of Stefan's shirt's.

"Caroline?" She asked, and saw the blonde smile.

"Go take a shower- I'll get rid of Mr.I don't how to drop the towel seat." Caroline said, and Rey frowned a bit, and looked back at her bed- which she had sat up on.

"Oh- My- Is that- who's that??" Rey asked, and Caroline waved her off.

"Hey, it's fine-"

"Caroline- I slept with a random guy-"

"We've all been there, Princess." Damon said walking in, and Rey shot him a glare.

"I don't!" Rey protested and took the bathrobe he offered, and followed the two out.

"You sleep with me-"

"I trust you-I know you!-"

"You sure d-" Damon stopped halfway as the man in the bed groaned.

"Come on, Elena and Stefan are making breakfast-"

"And if you're out of the shower fast enough, you might get some." Damon said with a cheeky smirk, and Rey nodded as Caroline led her out of the room, while Damon stayed behind, but before they really stepped in the hallway, Rey looked back at Damon. "You want him to stay for breakfast?" Damon teased, and Rey shrugged.

"I don't want to throw him out... you know?" She said, and Damon huffed, and gave her a wink.

"On it. Care, tell Elena to set another plate, for the idiot." Damon said, and Rey thanked him, while Caroline and heard walked out.

"Do you need me to pick a plan b pill?" Caroline asked, and Rey shook her head as she walked into the bathroom, and turned so she was leaning on the doorway.

"I remember using a condom." She said, and Caroline nodded with a smile.

"Great, at least he had some decency." Caroline said and walked off, leaving Rey as she chuckled. Caroline's protectiveness was cute, and Rey appreciated it.

In fact she appreciated how welcoming her entire pack was to Rey. How they made her feel like she was part of their pack and safe, sometimes it made her not a afraid to be part of a pack. Like how the Mikaelson's were with her... before it went bad..-

But her past trauma's weren't something she could forget easily. And she knew if she ever found her pack, she'd probably high tail away from them. Because no matter how many times, Elena's pack show her that packs aren't bad, she just remembers how her moms soulmates were all brutally murdered, by their own soulmate. Or how her dad's soulmates shunned him after finding out he had a child with someone else, when he was young! 

The person that was suppose to give them safety and love... just killed or shunner them in jealously? It never sat right. 

It also never sat right with her how soulmates were when first meeting.

Like the 'funny tingle' people get when your soulmates say your name, it was crazy. And the reason she was glad she left her name a long time ago.

The 'love drunk' feeling people describe and how all logic and common sense go out the window, most people even forget they were ever in relationships, or their names, it was crazy, and Rey never understood what good that would do, along with the no lying thing.

Soulmates couldn't lie to each other, it was romantic, because why would you lie to you soulmates? But, se had seen first had how badly that can go. 

OF course her experience was rare, she knew that, she knew the chances of a soulmate would hurt/murder/maim/etc. their soulmates were less than 1%, but Rey had shitty luck.

And three bad packs were enough to warn her not to bother with a third, even if it was her own.

-

After showering, she put on Elena's shirt, and some of Bonnie's pajama pants- since those are the clothes Caroline gave her, and then headed to the kitchen, where everyone else was eating already, excluding the man from last night.

"He's the shower." Bonnie said and Rey nodded, and sat across from her at the bar table.

"Did Enzo say how the 'meeting' went yesterday?" Rey asked, as Stefan and Caroline sat down.

"Nope, but he did mention someone was being a dick." Elena said.

From there, they talked about what they should do while they were still in town- though Damon voted they have a movie night, to tired- and hung over from yesterday, and Rey was with him.

Half way through 'debating' Rye saw the man from last round the corner, with a bit of a guilty look on his face.

"I'm just gonna head out, so it doesn't get anymore awkward." The man said, and before anyone could protest, Damon and Bonnie- in unison- spoke.

"Too late." 

Rey looked at them, but then back at the man.

"You might as well eat." Stefan advised and the man hesitantly walked over to the corner seat.

"You got coffee?" The man asked, and Rey got up to get some for the man and Elena.

"Plain black?" She asked, and the man grunted- which she took as a yes. Everything went back to how it was before, 'debating' what they should do, while Rey looked at the man, who was devouring the food- but somehow still managed to comment on some of the places suggested.

Eventually they moved along to separate conversations.

"This is gonna sound weird-but..." Clint- because that was his name- told Rey, but looked at Caroline oddly, and Rey looked at Caroline who was equally skeptical. "I can get you the number, but if you really are having trouble looking for a new place and a job."

"What is it for?" Caroline asked, and Rey eyed Clint, who seemed to shift his attention to Caroline easily.

"Personal Assissent for this CEO." Clint said, and Rey was lost for many reasons.

Firstly, life just gave her a break? This guy was really offering her a job- AND a place to live??? Secondly, why/how this man knew about this position-

She wanted to question it, she really did, because it almost sounded to good to be true.

But she knew Nik and them were on her tail, and that she'd have to move soon. She knew if she'd ask Damon and them wouldn't have a problem with helping her out- but she also knew they weren't worth risking.

So she took the opportunity, and nodded at Clint.

"What's the number?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you absolutely sure?" Steve asked Tony and Natasha, while Clint rolled his eyes.

"You don't believe me?" Clint asked, while nuzzling himself in-between Bucky and Bruce.

"You were drunk-"

"It's hard to forget-"

"We're not going over this again." Bruce stopped and looked at Tony and Natasha, waiting for an answer.

"She's our mate for sure, Cap." Tony hesitated.

"What's the problem?"

"She didn't seem to react to anything whenever we said her name- and before you ask- I ran her paper work three times-"

"And twice during the meeting." Natasha noted, and Steve frowned.

"Are you sure, maybe-"

"Steve, you can get FRIDAY to play the tapes- it's not like she could've lied- she had no clue."

"Seriously?" 

"Not a single one."

"When does she start work?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon?" 

"She seemed eager to start early." Natasha said, and Bucky noted that.

"The background check get anything?"

"Besides the fact that she moves more than Bruce after he broke harlem, no." Tony said, obviously catching how fishy it all was.

"So... do we tell her?" Bruce questioned.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey showed up to the Tower a day after the interview, in regular clothes, she was going to dress in business causal, but got a message saying to not bother.

So she didn't and put on jeans and a hoodie- which were both pretty baggy on her, for three reasons- one they weren't hers, two she hadn't been eating much and three the stress of being on the run was getting to her more lately.

Either way, she was glad she didn't have to struggle to find an outfit for work.

On her way there she made of list of things to buy with her first paycheck- since it was pretty hefty compared to the side jobs she usually got. Also since the job would soon be a live in position, she didn't have to worry about the bills of rent. Meaning more money into savings- it was great- for now.

Because although this was a good gig, and would keep her safe, she knew she'd have to leave before Nik and them caught up to her.

-

She waltzed in, remembering Ms. Romanov, and Mr.Stark steps to getting to the top floors.

She walked into a group having morning breakfast, and walked over to Ms.Romanov- because Mr.Stark wasn't anywhere in sight. She ignored the side glances, and smiled politely at the red headed woman- before seeing Clint, and did a double take- but held in the confusion.

"Uh- What am I going to be doing today, Mr. Romanov." She asked, and saw the woman had turned to her, and was looking between her and Clint- who she was avoiding eye contact with.

"Surprised to see him here?" The woman asked, and Rey nodded. 

"Why is that?" A blonde man- that had Rey taking a look around to see everyone- because she could've sworn they were all models- what exactly were they doing here??

"Uh-What was that?" Rey asked, and the man chuckled lightly with the gorgeous brunette next to him.

"Why are you surprised to see Clint here, doll?" The brunette asked, and Rey's heart skipped a bit at the small moniker.

"I just- When he said he knew someone with a job available, I didn't think he knew them on a grab breakfast at their place,kind of level." Rey answered.

"Why wouldn't he? He lives here." The man asked half asleep.

"Oh, cool, you work here too?" She asked, and got a couple of reactions, but focused more on how Clint just raised an eyebrow.

"Thought that was obvious..." A man said walking in, and Rey turned to see Mr.Stark, and another brunette- though this one had curly hair.

"Good Morning, sir." She greeted, shocked to see the man greet the blonde, and the first brunette with a kiss, and walked around to greet Ms.Romanov. 

"You signed that NDA right?" Mr.Stark asked, and Rey nodded trying to make sense at why that would matter. "Bruce here, is going to show you, your room for when you decide to move in, while we handle some Avenger business." He said and Rey frowned slightly, but nodded, as she was escorted by the curly haired man to the elevator.

"This is going to sound stupid- but uh, you guys are the Avengers?" She asked, and Bruce gave her a look as they awaited the doors to close- and without pressing any buttons- due to the AI, Rey learned yesterday they were off.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

"Slipped my mind." She said, and wondered just how stressed she was, that she forgot that 'tidbit' of information and watched as the doors opened. 

After that awkward start, it seemed to go a bit smoother,  they made small talk as Mr.Banner showed her around the floor she had to herself- which seemed weird to her, but was explained by Mr.Banner that as their personal assistant, they'd need her to be accessible.

"Really?" Mr.Banner questioned, and Rey nodded as they walked out of the huge closet, which was sure to remain fairly empty with her limit clothing.

"Uh, yeah. My home...town didn't really have any good doctors, so..." She answered. Remembered how Dr.Banner was said to used to help villages while he was on the run, it warmed her heart, and she only hoped to something like that one day. she just had to learn a bit more.

 

"White coat and all?"

"No." She scoffed. "I don't want to work at hospitals, more like out in the field, where people need it."

Dr.Banner hid his surprise, but she could see it. "Like doctors without borders, or war zones type deal?"

"Doctors without borders, for sure, I've never been good with violence." She said feeling a shiver run down here back at the memories of growing up. 

Thankfully, the doctor ignored the violence part, and they continued to talk while they walked around the floors lounging area.

"Nope, I tend to move around a lot." Rey said, and Dr.Banner nodded.

"What about in the future? Could you see yourself settled down,  family maybe?" The man asked, and Rey gave Dr.Banner a look, before shaking her head.

"As cliche as it sounds, I don't see myself settling down anytime, future or not."

"Really? Not even just getting married...?" He asked, and Rey's heart beat skipped. She did the marriage thing... two years- and technically still going-, it was nice, while it lasted, but in the end... well there was a reason why she was on the run. "To your soulmates?" She looked away fro a moment and shrugged.

"If I meet them, I meet them, but I never saw the point of marriage." She said honestly, because as far as she was concerned, it was just to tie the participating parties together legally... "How long do you think Mr.Stark, and Ms.Romanov will be?" She asked, and Dr.Banner seemed to do a double take at the change of subject. But she rather not think about soulmates, much less talk about them.

"Uh.. not long." He said, and Rey nodded, he then led her back upstairs, and they talked about how his job, and what it entailed now, and how living at the tower was, while they waited for the rest of 'the team' to come back.

Apparently 'not long' meant more than three hours. 

But in the mean time, Rey found out some... weird information.

Example 1, the Avengers were all soulmates- minus Thor, but Dr.Banners wording made it seem like he was included in moments, because he was part of their 'work' pack.

Which was normal, there was usual three types of packs, Soulmates, close friends, and work. and Thor seemed to be in two of those.

Example 2, Clint had already told the team they slept together, which was a bit awkward, but she could see why he did, it's not like he could've lied.

Either way, Rey was impressed how they kept everything under wraps. She would've never guessed, maybe it was because she really never kept track of them, but the fact that they were soulmates was a surprise.

She congratulated him, and wished them the best future. 

They didn't last on the subject long, as she asked Dr.Banner more on his work, and the schedule around there.

"There isn't one." He answered with a chuckle, and Rey nodded, again it was expected, they were heroes and from what she could remember, most of their other jobs were vastly different- so she knew she probably wouldn't miss keeping track of all members needs, when she had to run. "But, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." He assured her, and she nodded as the elevator doors opened.

"How'd you like the room?" Mr.Stark asked, as she stood up to address him.

"uh- I like- it's nice." she said, Captain America- she was told to call him Steve, but if they were on first name bases,  she'd probably get close. Distance is good.

"When were you planning on moving in?" He questioned, and Rey scratched the back of her neck.

"uh, tomorrow, probably." She said, and CPT. Rogers seemed pleased, while Ms.Romanov raised an eyebrow. "Uh, my lease ends next week, I might as well move my stuff out." She explained.

"Well, I guess fate brought us too you, huh?" Mr.Stark, said and she smiled politely before nodding.

"Yeah, i really was lucky there." She said and missed the way some of them frowned slightly. 

" _Lucky_ you.- So I'll have movers-" Mr.Stark started, and she quickly shook her head.

"Uh- you don't have to really-"

"Nonsense, the quicker we get you settled in the better-"

"No- I mean-" She said, not liking how rude she sounded. "I- I just don't have that much stuff, probably just two bags, and a box-"

"I thought this generation was supposed to be on materialistic?" Clint said, and Rey cracked a smile, before shaking her head.

"Well, I thought your generation-"

"I'm not old-"

"Was suppose to be mature already-"

"I am!" 

"Not." Some people muttered, as Rey spoke, "Hobo Penguins ringing any bells?" She asked, and Clint's face went stoic.

"I don't recall."

"I'm sorry what?" CPT. Rogers asked, and Rey eyed Clint, not sure if she could say anything.

"The night we met... I might have cried about homeless penguins." He explained, and the response was instantaneous. With some laughing- other teasing the man, and Rey could see he was slightly embarrassed, and regretted bringing it up.

Eventually Rey found herself observing the team, as they conversed, waiting to be useful, at least until they dismissed her- but that never came, in fact they actively interacted with her, telling her stories. She wasn't sure why, but stored information she got throughout the retellings, like dislike and likes, fears, events, habits, etc.

After a while though, they seemed to branch out into separate conversations.

I'm sorry- for, uh, bring up th-the um, homeless penguins." She apologized to Cli-Mr.Barton, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I-I didn't mean to embarrass you- not that I-"

"Mila, it's fine." He said giving her an odd look, almost worried, and she quickly change the subject, to his work schedule, and what she should expect. He seemed disinterested in that though, and tried changing the topic to her serval time- which she answered every questioned, but changed it back to something less... invasive. Eventually though, she excused herself to use the bathroom.

When in there, she took a breath, and looked up at the mirror, before turning away. She really didn't want to see herself. It hurt a little too much. 

And she really didn't feel like crying- especially if there was an AI monitoring her.

So she collected her thoughts, and walked out after washing her hands repeatedly.

She found herself sitting next to Sgt. Barnes. He didn't seem alright, but seemed to find comfort in CPT.Rogers, as the blonde man rubbed circles into his shoulder- since the blonde mans arm was draped over the couch. 

And in moments like this- seeing soulmates comfort one another, it made her wonder how her parents got stuck with shitty ones.

She also wondered if her luck was turning around, like Mr.Stark said.

"Mila?" She heard someone call, and Rey turned to Mr.Barton, and blinked for a moment.

"Excuse me?" She said looking at the group- who was now looking at her.

"We're having a movie night, you up for some Fox and the Hound?" He repeated, and she thought on how to politely decline.

"Uh, actually, I think I should start heading home." She said, seeing how dark it was out, and Rey look at  Mr.Stark- since he was the one who was technically her boss.

"I'll have Happy drive you ho-"

"That's fine-"

"You're not going out-" 

"I've done it loads of times, Mr.Stark. I appreciate your concern-" She said getting up, but stopped as Mr.Stark spoke.

"Tony." He corrected, and it took her a moment to get why he said his name. "Call me Tony, really." He insisted, and she smiled softly before speaking.

"Ok, Tony." She said, and missed the glint in his eyes shine brighter, as she bid her farewell to the others.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Rey left her apartment, with two duffle bags.

She also left a note for whoever Nik and Elijah sent to track her. 

She probably shouldn't entertain them, or contact them, but it was a habit she couldn't shake sometimes.

After a while- 5 bus stops, 2 trains, and forty minutes of walking, she came to the Tower, it wasn't that she was far from the Tower, it was just to cover her tracks in case Elijah pulled the hacking through CCTV cameras- she refused to make the same mistake they had once warned her about.

She took the 'secret' passage way Mr.Stark had should her, so she wouldn't be spotted moving into the tower.

She had gotten there early, which wasn't a surprise since she had woken up extra early to pack her shit up and avoid camera's.

What was a surprise, was that there was someone on the 'empty' floor.

"Your names Mila, right?" He asked, and Rey nodded, stopping short a couple feet away. It took a minute- but she recognized the man after a moment- because yes on the ride here she did research into the team, and 'associates'.

"Yeah. And you're Mr.Wilson-"

"I'm not that old yet." He said and Rey cracked a smile and held out her hand.

"Well, I'm just a worker so-"

"Work- Right." He said and shook her hand. "You need help getting the rest of your stuff?" Mr.Wilson asked, and she shook her head with a small smile.

"Uh, no, this is it."

"No way,-you're kidding right?" He asked, looking a bit surprised, and she shook her head, and was told 'Steve' was making breakfast, and that when she was done putting- what little there was- her things away, she was more than welcomed to join.

So she did that- hanging up the clothes she had collected through out the years. Most of which were from the Mikaleson's, and some stuff from people she met on the run.- but still, with all her stuff, the closet looked sad. It being so big, really showed how little clothes she had. 

She put her toiletries in the bathroom, and headed up stairs.

-

Stepping into the kitchen, she saw Mr.Wilson talking with CPT.Rogers, Sgt. Barnes, Ms.Romanov and Dr.Banner. She assumed Mr.Stark and Agt.Barton were asleep still, and made note of what they were eating, because she was technically a 'house keeper' of sorts, house manager? She forgot really, what the job entailed, she remembers Mr.Stark and Mr.Romanov explaining some what the job was in detail- but she couldn't seem remember much- besides how amazing they look at the moment, like how Mr.Starks-

Nope, now wasn't the time to day dream.

"Mila, I didn't think you'd be here so early." Dr.Banner said, and shot him a quick way, before taking a seat furthest from the group at the edge of the counter.

"Uh, I figured I'd get here early, and see what the typical day was like, for you guys." She explained, and went over to the sink, for some water.

"We got juice in the fridge if you want some..." Steve offered, and Rey smiled politely, and went to the fridge, although she didn't want water, she also didn't want to make things weird by declining a drink. Because it was just a drink, if she wanted water later she could get some.

"Thank you." She thanked when she turned back around and some Sgt. Barnes holding up a cup for her, and another one in his hand. She took a second to look at his mechanical arm, but shifted her eyes quickly, not knowing if he was fine with people openly staring at it- besides it was rude if she had.

She poured a cup for both of them, while they all continued a conversation about some 'fan war', she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Better not let Tony hear you say that." Ms.Romanov said, and Dr.Banner gave her an 'I know right!' look.

"Mila!- which ones better, Iron Man or Captain America?" Mr.Wilson asked and Rey looked at the man confused. "And don't say Cap, just cause he's right here." He added, and Rey shifted her eyes to CPT.Rogers, and saw something in his eyes, but looked back at Mr.Wilson before she figured it out.

"In what sense?" She asked.

"Like, who would you want to rescue you?" He clarified, and she thought on it.

"From what exactly?"

"Killer robots-"

"oh come on- she's obviously going to pick Iron Man-"

They then started to argue, over what situation would be neutral, because it was true, both heroes had there own skills- and Iron would totally be a no brainer for the 'Killer Robots'.

Soon Mr.Stark, and Mr.Clint strolled in, both having messy hair- and the love bites on their necks showed they had been up to more then just waking up. Though they still did look tired.

"FRIDAY said you moved in already, Mila." Mr.Stark said and Rey nodded. "Great, so today, I can give you a tour of the my humble-"

" 'humble' " Clint- Agt.Barton, scoffed under his breath, walking up to Rey, and drinking out of her cup.

"Home." Mr.Stark finished without paying attention to Agt.Barton's comment, while Rey eyed the man drinking her drink?? She quickly realized it wasn't really her place to tell him to stop, it was his home, she was just working there. So she focused her attention on Mr.Stark.

"That's fine, Mr.Stark, Dr.Banner already gave me the tour while you were having your meeting." Rey said, and Mr.Stark seemed to pout, and give Dr.Banner a pointed look.

"In my defense, you guys took forever- and I told you this yesterday, Tony!" Dr.Banner said, and she could see Mr.Stark remember.

"Right- I guess I didn't remember anything after-"

She really didn't want to hear why Mr.Stark forgot- and if it hadn't been for Cpt.Rogers, and Mr.Wilson cutting Mr.Stark off, Rey probably would've heard, since she didn't want to interrupt her boss.

"Dude!" "Tony!"

"Don't act like you weren't there, Rogers." Mr.Stark said with squinted eyes, and Rey stifled a laughter, as she saw Cpt. Rogers' ears turn pink in an embarrassment, while Sgt. Barnes had a grin on his face. Rey took that moment to admire the man, but quickly stopped realizing two things.

One, that was her employer, and she really didn't need to lose this job- not right now at least.

Two, his soulmates- that could her easily kill her- were right there.

So, when he glanced at her and wink, she gulped and looked away, much rather facing Mr.Stark than Sgt.Barnes at the moment.

"What would you like me do today, sir?" She asked, and turned her head when she heard a... gasp? a cough maybe, she didn't know, but when she turned everyone had a stoic face, expect Mr.Wilson who seemed ready to burst out laughing- and instead of questioning it, she looked back at Mr.Stark who seemed to be taking deeper breaths, and gulped beef answering.

"A lot of things- but uh- well, since I'm off work- there isn't really much work to do- speaking of which- Bruce- Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't there a time sensitive project we're working on- down stairs- in the lab?" He said speaking faster and faster with every word, like he was in a rush.

"Uh- definitely, is a project." He said and Rey turned back to the man, he was flustered, she could tell, but she wasn't getting why.

"If you don't need her-" Clint started to say, and got cut off by Ms.Romanov's glare.

 

-

The day went pretty smoothly after that. Spending it with Ms.Romanov, while she told her about most of their schedules, like Dr.Banner had, but with some random tidbits, like when Clint would be climbing in the vents- in was weird how the woman knew somethings- but she was a spy, one of the best, so she could guess why.

She also watched Cpt.Rogers, Sgt.Barnes, Agt.Barton, and Mr.Wilson train, though she didn't watch for long, and instead watched how Agt.Barton shot arrows at a moving target. It was beyond amazing how skilled he was.

She also learned that she would be seeing a lot of them for the next month, since they had requested the month off. She didn't answer when Rey asked why, and quickly apologized for asking, since it wasn't any of her business.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey was an observant person, and honestly she found it helped with a job that relied on others peoples needs a lot.

But she had always been to observant for her own good, her mom and dad once told her it was a gift, Elijah said to her it was a skill that not many possessed, but experience told her it was a skill not many would want, not when you could easily pick up on how brutal people really are, or if someone is losing interest, or when the worst was heading there way.

Either way, she found herself noticing things three days into the job. She wasn't sure what it was, are how drastically things changed, but there had been a shift in 'the teams' usual routine.

People weren't where they normally were, like 'Tony' being outside of the lab more, Clint not being in the vents during certain times like Ms.Romanov said he would- and it wasn't because she was wrong, it was because something changed. Sgt.Barnes not complaining about morning runs like Dr.Banner joke he did- and she knew Cpt.Rogers went for morning jogs, but for some reason they were later than normal, almost always after breakfast. It was other things that Rey would catch, and she went with it and adjusted her future plans to accommodate how these changing affected their time, and mood.

Then on the fourth day she figured out why.

It was her.

CPT.Rogers would wait to see if she was done eating, before grabbing Sgt.Barnes out for jog. Agt.Barton would chat with Rey for a while instead of bothering other staff through the vents. Mr.Stark would being talking to her about some projects with Dr.Banner, while they ate- which was another change, getting Mr.Stark to eat easily. 

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. But she could see the problems it would lead to. For one she could see herself getting to close for comfort, occasionally she'd slip up and mention something about her past and not notice until hours later, it wasn't good. Two, once they all started work again, she couldn't distract them- maybe Clint, but just so he wouldn't harass the other staff at the tower.

So she made up a quick- and adjustable- schedule to help her avoid those problems.

she'd cook breakfast in the mornings, so CPT.Rogers and Sgt.Barnes could go for their jog, instead of waiting on her, because once their jobs took hold, one day if she was late- or not feeling up to eating, they'd be late. Things like, she could work with, and implemented it easily.

-

She had a bad dream, and even saying it sounded childish.

But she couldn't sleep. Instead she checked to see if everyone was asleep, if not she could make them something to eat, since she knew Mr.Stark would forget to eat if he was on a binge.

Surprisingly though, it was Dr.Banner this time that was awake, this had been the first time in her three weeks of being there, that he was awake around this time.

So, she made a cinnamon bun, remembering he once said he like them but hadn't had one in a while. And now seemed like a better time than any, while he was up, probably in a science binge, he just need something to distract him enough to sleep- which is why she also made chamomile tea.

When she was done she headed his way- but was surprised when FRIDAY told her, he was outside on the rooftop.

She still went, and found it was warm outside.

"Mila?" He questioned he turned around to the door closing behind her.

"Yes?" She said walking closer to him, and placed the plate and cup on the ledge.

"Wha- what are you doing out here?" He asked, sounding worried, and Rey looked down at the plate and cup. "Bu- I mean-you made this for me?"

"Figured you want something to eat." She said, and looked out to see what Dr.Banner was looking at. And though the view of the city and stars was alright, she didn't see anything note worthy of the scientists sleep.

"I- I do." He said and looked at her- with that look, the look she'd get variations of from 'the team' whenever she did something for them. It confused her, like they were shocked she did her job or something. "Thank you." He added and she smiled at him and turned back to the stars.

they stayed quiet for a moment, with Dr.Banner finishing the stuff she brought out for him slowly.

"What does your future look like, Dr.Banner?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the view, but saw Dr.Banner turn to her through peripheral.

"Uh- what?"

"You asked me the first day we met, what I thought my future looked liked, now I'm asking you, what do you think your future looks like?" She asked in a soft voice, trying to distract herself from her nightmare- and her ultimate demise.

"Oh, well I don't know, we don't really talk about that..." He said, and Rey felt bad for the man, she could hear it in his voice that he knew exactly what he wanted, but she also knew that they- the team- weren't normal, and what he wanted had to be pushed back for the sake of others- civilian- safety.

"Does it taste good?" She asked instead of letting him dwell on it, and he cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah. Uh, who taught you how to bake?" He asked, and Rey shrugged her shoulders.

"People here and there." She answered, remembering picking up that recipe from an elderly lady in Romania.

"Do you like it? To bake, I mean."

She frowned, at the question.

It wasn't that it was a stupid question, because he had a point to ask, she cook and back a lot in the three weeks, but what confused her is why he would ask.

No one asks. 

She didn't really say anything, not really knowing how to answer it, she heard a small clink of a cup being set down, and looked at the tired man. "You should probably go to sleep." She advised, and saw him began to yawn.

"You should too." He countered, and Rey smiled politely.

"I'm not the one who's been up all night, Dr.Banner." She spoke and he looked at her with hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing- I- you know you can call me me Bruce right." He said, and Rey nodded.

"I know." She said and ushered in the man, with the plate and cup in her hands.

She made sure the man went to sleep. But made her way back to the kitchen.

It was going to be another 4 hours before CPT.Rogers woke up to go for his jog with Sgt.Barnes.

So she roamed around knowing she didn't need to start making breakfast yet.

She ended up in the gym.

She normally tended to only come when everyone else was in here training. But she didn't like coming in here when they were all fighting- sure it was amazing to see them spar, and all that... but it brought up memories she rather not relive.

So she just stared around the room.

And while she blanked out she thought of what Nik and Elijah were fighting about now, how Kol was annoying his older brothers, if Rebekah had made it on another date with the guy she met in France. She really hated thinking about them- not hated, more along lines of it made her sad- but she couldn't help but wonder what they were up to, besides looking for her.

Part of her wanted to give up and just wave white flag, but she knew what that would entail, and while they were sweet, and caring, and made her feel at home with them at the best of times, she knew that the worst of times wasn't worth feeling at home, not anymore.

She didn't know how long she sat there in thought, and frankly she didn't want to know how long she let herself space out, but when she finally came to it, she went upstairs and took a shower.

Normally she took short showers, but now that she didn't have to worry about a water bill, she let herself take a few minutes longer.

After dressing up in others people clothes- Bonnie's tank top, Elijah's henley, Enzo's hoodie, her own shorts, and sweats over- she was feeling quite cold, if you couldn't tell- she went up stairs and started cooking.

It wasn't long until they started shuffling in, Ms.Romanov was the first, and they talked a bit on next weeks schedule, which is when most of them started work again. CPT.Rogers and Sgt.Barnes strolled after her and Ms.Romanov started eating, who didn't say much-unlike CPT.Rogers- when she served herself a little bit of food.- but that might have been due to how Rey mentioned she bakeed cinnamon buns earlier, and she just assumed Rey made it for herself, instead of Dr.Banner.

Luckily, she had gotten a few bites into her meal before CPT.Rogers and Sgt.Barnes walked in from their jog. She ate, and let them talk about what assignments Fury was planning on sending them on. Sgt.Barnes seemed to be in a good... mood?

She knew sometimes he couldn't even get out of the room. and on those days she wished she could comfort him, it broke her heart when she'd see how divested the other were when they got done consoling their mate.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mila saved you some food, it should still be in the fridge- if Buck or Clint hasn't eaten it yet." Steve told a sleepy Bruce, and it was a wonder his soulmate was awake, from what FRIDAY told the team, Bruce had been up fro two days.

"She- She's not asleep?" Bruce asked, yawning half way through, and Tony looked at Steve before turning to look at Bruce, with a confused look on his face.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Tony asked, a bit worried for his plausible soulmate.

"She was up too." He said and Steve thought about it, Nat had said Mila was in the kitchen cooking before she even took a shower.

"FRIDAY hold long has Mila been awake?" Tony asked, and Steve gave hi a look, to which Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we said we were't going to-"

"It's for her health! I'm not trying to invade her privacy-"

"To-"

"She's our mate-"

"We don't know that-"

"We know that-"

"then why isn't she feeling anything?"


	8. Chapter 8

Rey hadn't been getting much sleep, which wasn't new, it wasn't that she had nightmares- because she didn't really get them, but she just couldn't seem to fall asleep, without waking up feeling like she was... she didn't know.

But she wanted to find out, and sometimes she would wonder around, and try figuring out why she felt so empty?

Sometimes she would end up in the elevator and almost asking FRIDAY to take her up to the Avengers quarters, but would catch herself before she spoke.

It was weird, it was weird just being around them. Because she could tell they were trying to be inviting and welcoming, and she wanted to let herself enjoy it, but she knew she couldn't get close- and accidentally reveal something crucial to them. So she kept her distance and kept it as professional as she could. Even if at moments she just wanted to let herself enjoy and bask in their... warmth?

So instead of calling out to FRIDAY to take her up, she asked the AI to take her to the garage.

From there she took the secret exit, and let the building.

She walked for a while, terrified of anything happening to her, but could shake the feeling of wanting to go back up to the Tower- so she got as far from there as possible, maybe she just needed a break?

So she took one, and walked around a couple of hours, took some money out of her card near the tower so Mr.Stark wouldn't worry someone stole her card and used an ATM miles away down town.

She then took the money and hid it under an old train track. It would be for emergencies, and since she hadn't touched the account, she got out a pretty large sum of money out. She stayed there a while, and then figured it was time to go back and get breakfast started.

She also stopped by to pick up ingredients to make Lemon Meringue Pie. She recalled Clint telling the story of when Bruce made some for Nat, and managed to take down Nat because she was so distracted by the smell. It was incredible to hear that Nat was-

Agt.Romanov was so distracted by pie that she lost to Agt.Barton. She must've really liked it, and since the agent had a bad mission, she figured she'd love some pie.

She was a street away when her phone started ringing, immediately she answered, because her phone didn't ringing for just anything, so either someone was in town, or someone was hurt, both could be good, or bad.

"Mila? Are you still in New York??" She heard Elena's concerned voice, and Rey quickly took a detour.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, not wanting to answer, in case Nik was there- it wouldn't be the first time.

"Damo-" She heard them fight- or Damon take hold of the phone, and waited for an answer.

"Klaus is in New York, or he will be by tonight." Her heart stopped for a moment and she swallowed her beating heart as he continued, "Apparently you left a bit a trail for his people to follow." He said and Rey went through the things she left, and what she did.

"I- thanks for the heads up." She said.

"No, problem, stay safe, princess." He said and hung up.

She thought on what to do, she could easily leave the city and head west, maybe south... she had a good head start.

But she had a good job, a- a stable life- she knew it wouldn't last long, but... a month and a half was really what she was given?

She then thought of a plan on her way back, it was simple.

Heading up to the kitchen, she saw 'the team' waiting- all looking worried and tired.

"MIla! Where were you?" S-CPT.Rogers asked, and Rey tensed and took a step back, she didn't mean to make him angry by being late to start breakfast, but she honestly though she'd have more time.

"I- I was getting things for pie." She said, and with terror in her, maybe her accent slip a little, and she prayed they didn't catch it, but saw Agt.Romanov's eye twitch a bit, so she continued, trying to sound as calm as possible. "I-I'm making Lemon Meringue Pie, for Na- Agt.Romanov." She added softly, and he seems to back off, realizing he probably scared her.

"I- I'm sorry, we were worried- you weren't in the tower- and FRIDAY said someone pulled out money from you account-"

She looked around, confused on why they would be worried, she would get it if they were mad, but not why they were worried, still she didn't want to remind them of why they freaked out, she began to walk to the kitchen, and lay everything out for her to get started

"Why are you... you do realize I can staff to do that right?" Mr.Stark asked, and she looked at him.

"I'm aware, but I was already out, I thought I might as well do it." She responded, and went back to getting started.

"Why were you out?" C-Barton asked and Rey looked up at the man, who yawned.

"I needed to clear my head." She said, hoping they'd leave at that, which is why she asked immediately after so they could question her, "How would I go about asking for break? Vacation, if you will?" She asked and looked up at Mr.Stark, who was wide eyed for a second before squinting his eyes.

"You're not planning on leaving are you?"

"For two weeks, if am able to." She informed, not catching his playful tone.

"Where are you going?" Dr.Banner asked, and Rey shifted her gaze to him.

"Uh, I'm going to California to visit someone." 

"Secret boyfriend?" Mr.Stark asked, and Rey frowned slightly, but shook her head and answered.

"What for? If you don't mind me asking." CPT.Rogers asked and she looked down for a moment.

"Well, we won't be doing much, but I'd figured it was a about time I took their offer to visit them." She answered and looked at Dr.Banner. "Would you mind helping me make this?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I'd definitely keep an eye on that Stilinski kid." Clint said as they sat around evaluating the people Mila was with.

"Ditto." Tony agreed, and Steve could see Tony's face, and knew the man was going to go on another tangent about why they should really send someone to make sure she was alright.

"No- she requested- and you agreed already-"

"and until we know for sure she's-" 

"We do-"

"It doesn't matter, she needs this." Nat cut them both off, and Tony looked at her with a skeptical look.

"She's right, Mila has been stressed over something, this might help her." Bruce said, and Nat nodded.

"Plus, they're her age-"

"Are you admitting you're old?" 

"Maybe she'll feel something when she gets back." ignoring Bucky's comment completely.

"We can just get her to try to lie-"

"We've done that-"

"No we haven't, How about the fact that she hasn't denied having a husband-"

"Maybe we should bring him here-"

"There's a reason she's not with him-"

"They could get a divorce-"

"Yeah, we could make him-"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be gone for a 'camping trip' 
> 
> So I'm going to update most of my stories before I go-
> 
> But I want to ask y'all for some input- Can you guys tell me what you guys like from this story, so I know what to write when I get back? OR what I need to fix, or anything really
> 
> Thanks -Danny

Through the first few days of her stay in Beacon Hills she had noticed weird things, even when she was reading about the place on her way other.

She wasn't going to say anything about it, because who was she to talk? She grew up with vampires, and was an assistant to superheroes. 

But on the fifth day, Isaac 'accidentally' threw a ball at Jackson- which left him bleeding from the forehead, but only for about ten seconds, before the cut started to completely disappear.

Stiles was the first to 'freak out'.

"Look see! And yet  _somehow_  it took two failed tries for my dad to believe me!" He went on a 'small' rant, and his packs let him- because there was two overlapping packs.

And from then on, it was kind of like they no longer had to hide certain parts of themselves, and it was nice to see how open they were, and how trusting- most of- them were.

Peter and Stiles were the least 'welcoming', though Peter 'didn't really care', Stiles  _seemed_  to have his eyes glue on to her, and she wasn't worried not for the most part at least, he didn't have anything on her, but she'd prefer it if he didn't go looking into her past, or current life.

And it wasn't until the middle of the second week that they were alone.

It was at night, she had been looking up at the moon from Derek's loft big window- because she was staying at his loft.

It was a good view of it, and the previous night Derek had talked about his mantra a bit, and how the moon played a big role in his life- it was very eye opening on how she saw the moon and control.

But, tonight Derek was picking up Stiles and them from a party, before his pack did anything stupid.

"So, who are you on the run from?" Peter asked, and she frowned but looked up at the man, who had his hands behind his back, and walked towards her in a slow pace.

"What?"

"You're a 19 year old girl on vacation in California- you didn't bother to go to the beach, and haven't this entire time- haven't taken a single selfie- or photo for that matter- haven't texted anyone, you don't have a social media-"

"Not all 19 years old are like that-"

"But of course they are-"

"Malia doesn't-"

"Malia was a coyote for a good portion of her life- I'd go with someone else to make a comparison to, sweetheart."

"Alison doesn't."

"Alison was raised by hunters-"

"Lydi- Stiles!"

"Doesn't have a single normal bone in his body-"

"I thought you liked him-"

"I do."

"Funny way of showing it-"

"That's besides the point,"

"Which was?-"

"I don't want whatever your running from- to end up here. I may be an asshole at the best of times, but I don't want my daughter caught in danger anymore. And frankly, I'm getting tired of a new threat every year- it's exhausting trying to stay a step ahead-"

"And if I told you they weren't a threat to you?"

"There's always casualties." He said and she avoided his eyes for a moment, because he was right. "But you know that already, don't you?" He said taking another step closer, and Rey took on back. "That's a lonely life you must live." He said, and he didn't sound like he was deeming her, in fact he kind of sounded sympathetic, and given his history, she could see why.

She looked up at him, and yep, there was something warm in his usually icy cold eyes.

"Don't put my pack in danger, because you're running from yours." He said, and Rey felt a lump in her throat.

He was right.

He just told her what she needed to hear.

She had been going soft, building connection- bringing them into danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be gone for a 'camping trip' 
> 
> So I'm going to update most of my stories before I go-
> 
> But I want to ask y'all for some input- Can you guys tell me what you guys like from this story, so I know what to write when I get back? OR what I need to fix, or anything really
> 
> Thanks -Danny


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all my drafts were deleted- my fault- so I had to start back from scratch

Rey was back sooner than expect, and she was sure the team would question her, and ask how it went... and she wasn't sure she was ready for that, she just wanted to sleep and cry.

Just cry because she felt so lonely, and Peter Hale pointing it out didn't really help, but it was true, she was so lonely, and she was running from the people that made her feel most at home.

Sure they weren't her soulmates, but she didn't want soulmates. 

Soulmates- in her experience- weren't always the best choice, they were supposed to caring, loving,  _home_. But all she had ever seen was abuse, control, and- she didn't want to be stuck because of it.

So, when she got to New York after a day or two- maybe three, she wasn't sure- she walked to her room and cried. But found she wasn't as lonely, felt more ... it felt right to be there. Half of her just wanted to go upstairs, and ask the pack if she could sleep with them- just wanted to feel not lonely, but stopped herself because she didn't want to intrude their space.

Plus it was the middle of the night, and didn't want to wake them up.

So, for now she cried, remembering her mother and father, remembering the house she could never go back to.

Cried and prayed that Nik was gone by now- even if she wanted to at least see him.

-

She got up _much_ later- well not really, Rey probably slept an hour or two. 

But it was nice... the dream was nice, completely random, but she could still her Elijah's ghost of a voice whisper in her ear.

"Върни се, milа."  _come back, honey._

She sat there a minute, and tried reminding herself why she left. Because no matter how sweet and... she... she couldn't go through it again.

So, instead of dwelling on the dream, she took a shower and headed up stairs to start cooking something for the pac- the team- to cook something for 'the team'.

it wasn't till she saw Agt.Barton and Mr.Stark going at it on the kitchen counter that she remembered, they didn't know she was back. 

She gulped, turned quickly, and went back into the elevator- giving them their privacy.

Only when she turned, she saw Ste-CPT.Rogets and Sgt. Barnes coming out, looking like they had just gotten back from a run.

"Mila!" Steve greeted her and she smiled up at him, before drifting her eyes to the floor, while she blushed- at first she could see Steve becoming confused on why she was so red, then he looked up and saw two of his mates  _still_ going at it.

She heard Bucky chuckle, but Steve cut him off.

"I'm so sorr- Tony, Clint!" Steve called after them, getting a 'was wondering when you'd get back' which prompted Bucky to comment:

"Not the only one that got back." He teased, winking at Rey- who still hadn't looked up. "Mila's home." He added, effectively stopping the two- and also made her heart skip a beat... She looked up at him, and wondered how he could say it so casually, did he really consider this her home?, was that an option-

No of course it wasn't.

She kept her back turned and eyes on the floor, yet heard Tony- Mr.Stark and Agt.Barton getting chewed out by CPT.Rogers.

"I-Uh- It wasn't their- they didn't know I was here-" She said in a small voice, not meeting Steve's eyes, she was afraid.

"Yeah, come on, Stevie. They didn't know." Bucky said, putting an arm over Rey's shoulder, and turning her slightly, but she kept her eyes down.

She heard Steve sigh.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Rey didn't want to say she was envious.

But she was. Being around packs always made her envious, but this felt different...

It wasn't like she hadn't been invited to a pack before, but this was the only one that  _pained_ her to look at and continue to deny. Not even with the Mikealson's was she like this. She never felt this touched starved, or never craved-

She hadn't been back a week, and she was letting her guard down.

It made her scared at what the team was capable of doing without even noticing.

Normal things, such as movie nights, made her want to crawl over to their couches and tuck herself in between anyone. Just as long as she was there, and could feel them near her.

She would think the break away would snap her out of whatever the hell she was thinking, but it instead drove her even madder, to the point where she would barely catch and stop herself from doing idiotic things.

Like letting Bucky run his finger through her hair when she was nearly asleep one night. That part wasn't even the worst of it, no, the worst part was letting her accent slip while they talked, because she had been so relaxed.

"My mom didn't speak english." She told him, when he teased her, and not minutes after that she left. Not wanting to let herself slip again. She couldn't afford to if she wanted to stay longer...

But did she?

She shouldn't want to... Maybe she just want to be part of a pack... right?

 

"Well, Loki was all I had for most of my life." Thor said, and Rey nodded.

"You never wanted to separate?" She questioned, making him frown as he turned.

"Nay, I've never once 'wanted' to leave Loki's side, not even when he would do idiotic things." Thor said, and looked her way, with a lingering gaze.

"Like, try to destroy earth?" She asked.

"Rule." Loki corrected, and Rey watched the other god stroll in.

"Rule, right." She teased, and Loki shot her a smirk, before sitting on Thor's bed.

They talked a while, with Loki making comments here and there.

But what stuck wth Rey was the small piece of advice Thor gave after she asked why he stayed after Loki betrayed him serval times- well technically Loki asked but the advice was given to her, "There aren't many fair things in this universe, so I see no point in wasting my time in dwelling on such things that keep me from the things that bring me such joy." 

Rey nodded, and thought about it on her way back to her room.

Was she 'dwelling' on the past too much? 

She knew she was wasting her time running...

She saw on her bed for a moment, and thought of the Thor's face when giving her the advice... he looked, he seemed like he knew exactly why she was asking all the questions. Like he was giving her the most powerful-

 

She was probably projecting her feelings about the Mikealson's on to the team, that's why she wanted to be with them- and if she really wanted to be with the Mikealson's... the past shouldn't stop her...

They could work on it...

They could work on it?  
  


She didn't realize she was in her closet packing, until both bags were packed.

 

 


End file.
